DragonballNG Episode1- A New Threat
by XVebleX1
Summary: Dragonball Next Generation


DRAGONBALL NG

_The Fervor Saga_

Episode1: A New Threat 

"Let the Semi-Finals of the Boudai Tournament begin!" said Kami. The

guardian of the earth and the last Namik in the universe. This was a two on

two tournament. The Semi and the Final rounds were held on Kami's look out, the

home of Kami, the other rounds were held on an island north of Kami's look out. 

"Now for our contestants that are going to be competing in the semi final

rounds." The announcer yelled. "First on the left side we have the youngest team

to ever compete in the Boudai. THEY ARE TRYO AND PATO!!"

The crowd applauded loudly.

"And on the right side we have a returning semi finalist. THEY ARE YIN AND

YANG!!"

Crowd cheers loudly.

The fighters take their places and get into there fighting stances. Ding Ding

Ding, a bell rings to signify that the bout has begun. Immediately Tryo and

Pato leap high into the air. Yang ran behind them and Yin stood his

ground. Tryo began to focus his energy into his hand... Yang saw this and

jumped up to stop Tryo. He was an inch away when Pato came with a flying kick,

driving Yang to the ground, but Yin was now behind Tryo. Then Tryo

turned around and shot the energy at Yin's chest. He sank to the ground

faster than a rock in the ocean. Kami stood from his throne and declared Tryo and Pato the winners. 

"Now for our next contestants that are going to be competing in the semi

final rounds." The announcer began. "First on the left side we have Muten and

Dincht. And on the Right side we have Doub-le.. But wait he has no partner!!"

Doub-le split in to two. 

"OK." The announcer continued. "On the right side is Doub-le 1 and Doub-le 2 . The winner of this bout is going to face Tryo and Pato in the final round."

"Get ready for your destruction." Doub-le 1 teased.

"Your to overconfident. That's going to be your downfall." Muten replied.

"Don't count on it." Doub-le 1 said as he ran at a high speed toward Muten. He

stood there, as if he was waiting to be attacked. Doub-le 1 swung a hard punch

but all he hit was air. He turned around to see a foot slam dead into his

face, it was Muten. Doub-le 1 fell back and Dincht slammed his elbow into his

head. Muten feeling good about his quick movements forgot about Doub-le 2. Muten started walking towards the injured Doub-le 1 until he saw Doub-le 2 appear in front of his face and headbutted him. Then he ran behind Dincht and got him into a headlock. Muten feeling woozy from the blow stood up and saw what was happening.

"HEY, LET GO OF HIM." Muten yelled.

"Give up, or I'll break his neck." Doub-le 2 replied.

"You're bluffing!"

"Okay, then just watch"! Doub-le 2 began to twist Dincht's neck.

"Wait!! Stop, I'll give up."

"That's more like it."

Doub-le 1 and 2 becomes one again and grabs Dincht's head then breaks it.

"NOOO!! ERRRRAAAAHHHHH!!" Muten yelled with rage.

Muten began to power up and rocks started to levitate.

Kami suddenly appeared next to them and ended the battle. He took Doub-le by

his shirt and through him with such force that it sent Doub-le threw a wall.

Kami then announced. 

"Next month we shall have a battle to the death! I declare this match to Muten but with no partner the winners of the Boudai is Tryo and Pato!!" 

LATER THAT NIGHT ON KAMI'S LOOK OUT 

"Here is your prize money, 1,000 gold and come back next month so you can

watch the battle. But train hard and I will try to awaken your hidden powers.

Also if you see Muten tell him he is not allowed up here." Kami said.

Tryo and Pato walked off toward the elevator back to Earth.

"I can't believe we won the tournament"! Pato said excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess all that training payed off." Tryo replied.

The training that they did everyday for three months was, they woke up, ate a nutritious breakfast, stretched, meditated for a half an hour, did gymnastics for 1 hour and a half, ran a 100 yard dash, focused there ki throughout there body and shot energy beams at targets for a half an hour, ate lunch, for balance they did catwalks which took a half an hour, did another 100 yard dash, rested for 1 hour, then sparred for the rest of the day, ate dinner and meditated before bed.

"So Kami's going to unleash our hidden power huh?" Tryo asked.

"Maybe, he said were going to have to train so he'll have a better chance of doing it." Pato confirmed 

They reached the platform that take people form Earth to Kami's look out. They walked on and started the ten minute wait back down to Earth. (Kami's look out was thousands of feet up in the air.) When they reached the ground they stepped out and saw Muten.

"Hey you two, is Kami up there I want to talk to him?" Muten asked.

"YES." Tryo and Pato said. 

Pato then said. "But he told us you're not allowed up there." 

"What why?" Muten replied.

"We don't know, but you can't go up." Tryo said.

"OK, how about we spar at my training ground." Muten asked.

"OK." they both replied. "Only if you teach us how to fly."

"Deal. First do you have any idea's."

"Yeah. Only hovering."

"Good, that's the first step. Start hovering."

They jumped up 7 inches and began to hover.

"Good, now feel your entire body, not just an arm or a leg, but your arms and

your legs, your head, your mind and your inner power."

"Ok, got it!" Tryo told.

"Me too." Pato said.

"Ok. Keep doing that and now focus on a place you want to go and feel yourself

going there… What's taking so long?"

"For 1 easier said than done, and for 2. Where's your training area?" Pato

asked.

"FORGET THAT! Your practicing." Muten began looking around. "Over there, that

window."

He pointed toward a window in a building.

"Okay, we'll do it." Tryo said.

They started to gain altitude, but then suddenly dropped five inches to the

ground.

"You guys are forgetting to concentrate." Muten said.

They both closed their eyes and began to concentrate. They started to fly much

higher and opened their eyes.

"YES, WERE FINALLY FLYING." Tryo said gladly.

He lost control but regained quickly.

"Keep focused. It will become a second nature after training. Now go for the

window."

Pato, being higher flew to the window and waited for Tryo. 

"Remember our deal I taught you guys how to fly, so now you're going to fight

me." Muten said.

"Ok, you ready for it Tryo?" Pato asked.

"Let's do this."

"Were going to fly there, so, get ready… get set and go!!"

Muten flew away at a high speed that left them both in the dust.

"Oh man this guys to fast, there's no way were going to beat him there." Tryo

said.

"I got an idea. Ok start flying as fast as you can." Pato said.

"OK". 

They began to fly, slow at first, but gained speed quickly.

"Ok, were ready." Pato said.

"For what." Tryo replied.

"Use our twin beams."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot.. Okay NOW!"

They both began charging there twin beams, there strongest attack. After 30 seconds they gathered the energy needed for the attack and they launched it. They were moving at a high speed for a minute then they saw an open field and Muten was standing in it so they stopped, then went down on the field.

"So, are you two ready to fight," Muten said. Then Tryo said, 

"Three words," Pato then said. 

"Bring it On." 

Then Muten disappeared as if it was a blur and reappeared behind Tryo and Pato. Then tried to kicked them both in the head, but missed. Tryo then jumped into the air and held his height then threw an energy beam at Muten throwing it slow enough so that he would dodge which he did and Pato was ready. He hit Muten as hard as he could towards Tryo and he shouted, "Twin Beams!" Both Tryo and Pato shot there beams at Muten from either sides. But at the last second he disappeared and the beam collided pushing Tryo and Pato backwards.

While Tryo and Pato were flying back because of the explosion Muten flew up in the air about 20 feet and began charging 2 huge beams in each hand. 

"You're mine!!!" Muten yelled as he finished charging both beams.

Tryo and Pato were now on the ground and couldn't get up. Muten began bringing down his hands but before he unleashed the blasts, 3 other beams flew right at him on each side.

"What the-!!!" Muten shouted as his beams faded away and he fell to the ground. There were three figures standing in the air where he had been. 

"That was two easy I thought he was supposed to be one of the strongest on the earth," Figure 1 said. 

"WHO ARE YOU!!" Muten shouted. 

"I'm Welor. We are the Fervors the last of an almost dead race we have come to destroy Terra," said Welor. The only difference between them were there hair. Welor had red hair. 

"I am Blurtin," said the one with blue hair.

"I am Gren," said the one with green hair.

"YOUR HISTORY!!" shouted Tryo and Pato everything when bright. The number of beams being shot from Tryo and Pato was too many to count. They were pounding the Fervors with their powerful Ki blasts. Then the light faded and there was smoke surrounding the Fervors. When the smoke cleared they were still hovering as if nothing had happened. 

"Blurtin, Gren take care of those two. I'll take care of Muten," Welor said. 

Blurtin charged at Tryo full speed, Tryo didn't move an inch. Blurtin pulled his fist back, out of nowhere Pato came like a bullet going straight at Blurtin's back. He was an inch from the back of his head when all of a sudden he stopped. Gren was holding on to his legs. 

"So You Want to Play," then he threw him down to the Earth as Blurtin nailed Tryo with a punch in the face then through him down at Pato. Both Fervors then began charging up there beams.

__

Meanwhile

Muten charged at Welor using all the punch and kick attacks he knew, yet he could not lay a finger on Welor. What Welor didn't know is that the whole time he was dodging, Muten was preparing a big beam. Welor flew up high and shouted "Give up your just to weak," Muten flew up to him and they were two feet from each other, Muten then said. 

"Alright I give up. HOLDING ON TO THIS!!" He shot it at Welor, but Welor caught it and yawned then said. 

"You really are to weak." Then he through the beam at Muten and it hit dead on. Muten began falling to the Earth. He looked over and saw Tryo and Pato falling to. He realized they would all land near each other and the Fervors would 

all fire a huge beam which will kill them leaving Earth at the mercy of the Fervors. 

Next time on DBNG its Doub-le trouble for Muten and the rest of the gang literally

Doub-le becomes more than a match for the three fervors when he uses split-form and what's this Doub-le's strength has... DOUBLED! Who's side is this maniac on. stay tuned for the next exciting episode of DragonBall NG 

Disclaimer: We do not own DragonBall or Kami or Kami's look out. Everything else we do own 


End file.
